Light emitting diodes (LEDs) have played an important role in the lighting industry. LEDs use considerably less energy than incandescent bulbs. Further, LEDs are less expensive to manufacture. LEDs also have a long lifetime, which reduces the necessity and expense of changing bulbs. In typical use situations, an LED may have a lifetime of 50,000 hours, whereas an incandescent bulb may have a lifetime of 1,000 to 2,000 hours. Accordingly, the convenience of using LED bulbs is great, as well as the cost savings involved with the use of LED bulbs.